This invention relates to a composition, to bakery products coated with the composition, to a method of forming a coated bakery product and to the use of the composition for coating a bakery product.
Bakery products such as donuts, cakes, cookies, biscuits and pastries are often coated with a layer of chocolate. The coating can be partial or complete. Although the coating can be chocolate, it is sometimes preferable to use a chocolate composition that contains triglycerides as anti-bloom agents.
Chocolate compositions that have increased resistance to blooming are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,324,533, 5,476,676, 5,576,045 and 5,554,408. The compositions contain triglyceride mixtures of the H2M or (H2M+M2H) type, where H is a relatively long chain saturated fatty acid containing 16 to 24 carbon atoms and M is a shorter chain saturated fatty acid containing 10 to 14 carbon atoms. Bloom-inhibited chocolate is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,979,407 and 3,491,677.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,948 describes bloom-inhibiting fat blends. The blends are of two or three components including an (H2M+M2H) type triglyceride and a triglyceride component which contains unsaturated carboxylic acids.
Non-temper confectionery fats are disclosed in EP-A-0555917 and EP-A-0536824.
EP-A-0089082 relates to a margarine fat blend comprising a liquid oil and a hardstock. The hardstock can be used for producing diet margarines. EP-A-1159877 discloses a trans free structural hard fat for margarine blend and spreads. There is no disclosure of any other application of the fat.
There is no disclosure in the documents mentioned above of a composition which is suitable as a replacement for chocolate in which a triglyceride of the (H2M+M2H) type contains H groups that have unsaturation. Throughout this specification and contrary to the terminology sometimes used in the art and in the documents mentioned above, H refers to fatty acids selected from saturated fatty acids having at least 16 carbon atoms and monounsaturated fatty acids having 18 carbon atoms. Surprisingly, it has been found that such triglycerides are advantageous when used in compositions for replacing chocolate, particularly, but not exclusively, when used as coatings for bakery products.